User talk:Simmons789
Dean27 (talk) 06:22, March 14, 2017 (UTC) Absolution Hi. Your edit on Absolution assumes alot and may be premature. Yes, Paige has retired. But her role going foward has not been confirmed yet. Also, how do you know Mandy Rose & Sonya Deville will stay together as a duo? What about the superstar shake up next week? They could get seperated as one may stay on Raw & one on Smackdown. I don't know what will happen, I'm not saying anything will happen. They may stay together. So I think edits are premature until we see where they end up after the superstar shake up. --Latin915 (talk) 21:15, April 10, 2018 (UTC) Discord As an active member of this site, we would love if you would consider joining our Discord. Please see the relevant discussion here. Thanks. - Wagnike2 (talk) 20:40, August 4, 2018 (UTC) The IIconics Copying and pasting from wikipedia is discouraged --Latin915 (talk) 17:41, May 15, 2019 (UTC) What does this mean you have to do it in your own words? Are you the administrator? Simmons789 (talk) 17:44, May 15, 2019 (UTC) *Yes it is in the editing tips sent to you here when you first started on this wiki and yes write it in your own words.--Latin915 (talk) 17:57, May 15, 2019 (UTC) ---- Yea I'll unblock you but with that summerslam page all you did was change the words around of a wikipedia paragraph. I looked at your edit history, You did it with so many ppvs its too much. I don't know how to make it clearer, write things in your own words. So don't work on wwe ppvs anymore. As for R-Truth and Morrision, https://www.cagematch.net/ is our main source of reference and it does not have them listed as a team. without that, we cant have the page. --Latin915 (talk) 17:48, May 17, 2019 (UTC) ---- Find something else to work on. --Latin915 (talk) 05:26, May 20, 2019 (UTC) Interested in handling some business? You have done work on WWE ppvs in the past and we need help updating pages of WWE wrestlers so if you are interested let me know. Thanks.--Latin915 (talk) 18:01, August 1, 2019 (UTC) Boss 'n' Hug Connection Dang you are fast, you messaged me faster then I could leave my message to you. lol. So I was gonna say nothing wrong with your edits, I saw Raw too. What you added will stay, lets see if they are gonna be a tag team or if they will go seperate ways again after Clash of Champions. Hey, we may find out tomorrow on Smackdown. So lets see. --Latin915 (talk) 05:14, September 3, 2019 (UTC) Royal Rumble 2003 "When i made the heading from a year ago i never intended to leave it as saying as "an earlier episode of smackdown" - that doesnt make sense. If you never intended it to be that way then why did you leave it there for a year? Anyway, dont mesage me about this again. Thank you.--Latin915 (talk) 05:07, December 14, 2019 (UTC)